High-performance clutches are commonly used in racing cars, such as drag racers. Unfortunately, these clutches wear down relatively quickly during a race, and in the process, used friction material from the clutch disc is expelled from the vehicle, primarily in the form of particulate solids.
Particulate solids are composed of fine metallic and non-metallic particles, which are generated as clutch friction material rapidly wears away from the clutch. These particles are normally expelled from the clutch housing into the environment, and many of the particles eventually settle onto the track surface. The environment around a racing track and the track surface are both undesirable places to deposit this material.
Thus, there is a need for a filtering means for reducing or minimizing the release of particulate solids from racing cars. Further, there is a need for a filtering means that allows for easy replacement of a filtering media when the filtering media becomes substantially loaded with particulate solids.